Transfer
by zabani-chan
Summary: Four lucky American students get a chance to be students in Japan for a year. And the school is none other than Ouran High School. HaruTama, KyoOC, HikOC, KaoOC


Transfer

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Ouran High fanfic. So if the characters are a bit OOC, please don't blame me. Maybe they'll be more-in character in later chapters. I hope. *sweatdrops***

Chapter 1- New Students

Girls and boys both parted to let the three exchange students past. The shortest had dark blonde hair (boy-cut. Layered in the back with bangs to her chin) and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses. The one on her right had long black hair and deep brown eyes, and the girl on her left had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The two tallest had their hair pulled into ponytails, and all wore the boys uniform.

The girls looked around, stopping in the middle of the courtyard, staring at the school with blank eyes.

"Do all rich kids go to this school?" the brown haired one asked.

"No. I hear there is a scholarship student." the black haired one said.

"Hey! Bekkah, Jessica! Have you memorized the map yet?!" the blonde one asked, bouncing. They looked at her, eye blazing. It didn't faze her.

"Just because you have the knack of remembering places with one look, Brittany, doesn't mean you can go flouncing off." the black haired one, known as Jessica, said. The brown haired one, Bekkah, nodded.

"And why don't you use you Japanese names?" she asked.

Brittany blinked a couple of times.

"Oh. What are yours again?" she asked, tilting her head to side. Bekkah sighed, slapping her forehead with her palm.

"Mine is Hotaru Kobayashi." she said.

"Mine is Midori Ju-gatsu." Jessica said. Bekkah stared at her.

"Please tell me you remember yours."

"Yes! I do! Mine is Yoi Tomodachi!" she yelled, raising a hand in the air as if waiting to called on. Hotaru looked at Midori.

"Why is she so ditzy?" she asked.

"Who knows." Midori shrugged, "Let's just get to our first class."

They walked towards the door, Yoi running ahead, twirling and yipping in excitement every three seconds. Midori was freaking out every time Yoi almost hit someone or something.

Yoi ran through the doors, smiling broadly, before running into someone, knocking both of them down. She groaned and sat up, holding her head.

"You okay?" the person beneath her asked. She squeaked and got off quickly, looking for her bag. The person sat up, smiling, and the other one behind him held out her bag.

"This yours?" he asked. Yoi looked at it for a minute before snatching it away with lightning speed. He blinked, then smiled, helping the other one stand up. Yoi stared at them, before gasping.

You! You're the Hitachiin twins from the host Club!" she yelled happily. They stared.

"Yes. We are. Who are you?" they asked. Kaoru dropped an arm over her shoulders, and Hikaru gently grasped her chin.

"Me? I'm Yoi Tomodachi." she said seemingly undisturbed by the two boys touching her.

"Hey! Get off her!"

The twins looked at the door, and barely dodged the punch aimed at them. They stepped back and looked at the newcomers. They were glaring at them, breathing hard from running.

"You!" Midori yelled, pointing at them, "Leave Yoi alone! Don't ever touch her!"

"If you do, you'll answer to us!" Hotaru said, "She's been through enough already! The last thing sh needs is two boys hassling her!"

"Midori! Hotaru!" Yoi whined, linking her arms with theirs, "We know them!"

They looked at her.

"How do we know them? We just got here!" Hotaru said. Yoi blinked, then sat down and opened her bag. The twins' eyes widened.

'This girl...really...loves to read manga!' they thought. She dug in her bag for a few minutes, before pulling out a book. She stood and held it up.

"Look! It's the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, from Ouran high School Host Club!" Yoi said, bouncing slightly. Midori took the book and held it up, looking from it to the twins a couple of times, before smiling.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking much besides 'must protect'. Sorry again." she laughed nervously. The twins smirked.

"Let me see your schedule." Kaoru said.

"Who's?" Hotaru asked. Midori looked at her.

"Does it matter? We all have the same classes." she said, handing hers over. Kaoru scanned it quickly, Hikaru reading it over his shoulder.

"You have all the same classes as we do." Hikaru said.

"Excellent! That means you can hang with us all!" Kaoru said, wrapping his arms around Midori and Hotaru's shoulders. Hikaru grabbed Yoi's hand, and they pulled them to their first period Biology.

They were late, but the teacher excused it because they were new and the twins were them. Apparently, they were trouble-makers. They sat in the back, and the twins sat on either side of Yoi. Midori sat on Hikaru's right, and Hotaru sat on Kaoru's left, with poor Yoi between them. Luckily, they did nothing. But the day was long, and they _all_ had the same classes.

Biology ended, and lunch came all too quickly. The twins dragged Yoi, Midori and Hotaru to their table, where the rest of the Host Club was waiting.

"Hello, everyone! We have some new friends!" they yelled in unison. They looked up, and Yoi nearly squealed before Midori clamped her hand over her mouth. Tamaki stood.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" he asked, kissing Hotaru's hand.

"They're girls?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought they were boys." Kaoru said. Tamaki glared.

"Of course they're girls! They have long, beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes! They may be wearing the boys uniform, but they are no different than Haruhi!"

"Yeah, but we don't have to work as a Host member to pay back an $80,000 vase!" Yoi said. The Host club stared at her. Midori and Hotaru slapped their foreheads.

"We didn't tell you that." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded in agreement. Yoi continued to smile.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Besides, I know almost everything about all of you!"

"How do you know us?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Midori blushed. Hotaru smirked.

"Here, I'll show you!" Yoi said, taking out the Host club manga she had brought. She placed them carefully on the table. They each picked one up and flipped through it.

"Hey! This happened yesterday!" Kaoru said.

"What?" Tamaki went over and read it over. His eyes widened.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking at the three girls.

Midori sighed.

We're the exchange students from America, and those books happen to be very popular over there. Yoi here is an expert on Japanese names, their meanings and population, or anything like that. If we need to know something, we turn to her, our Japanese encyclopedia." Midori explained. The twins, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya all stared at them.

"So.....basically Yoi, even if she is American, and has never met us, knows us pretty well." Kyoya said, looking at Yoi. He handed her the book back, and she put it away. The others also handed her the books back, and she carefully placed them in her bag. Hunny bounded to her side and stared at her for a minute.

"You're cute!" he said, smiling brightly. Yoi smiled, then looked around.

"Hey, where's Haruhi?" she asked. Tamaki started crying crocodile tears.

"That's what I want to know!" he whined, "Kyoya knows, but he won't tell!"

"That's because she made me promise." Kyoya said, flipping through his notebook. Yoi watched the scene before she obruptly sat down and dug through her bag once again. Midori and Hotaru watcher her, knowing she had remembered something. Yoi finally got the right volume out and began flipping through the pages. The others had to wonder how she understood what was on the pages since they were a blur.

"Found it! What's happening today is right here! Look!" she thrust the book towards the group, and their eyes widened as they read what they had just said. Tamaki looked up at Yoi with fascination. Midori and Hotaru rolled their eyes.

"Oh for the love of...." they started, but Tamaki interrupted.

"Oh, Yoi, with your quick eyes and sharp intelluctual mind, can you please tell me where Haruhi is?" he asked dramatically. Yoi stared for a moment, then began flipping through the pages again. She stopped every once in a while when she thought she saw Haruhi, but resumed flipping.

"Ah ha! Found her!" she yelled triumphantly. Tamaki jumped up from his seat, anxious.

"Where is she?!"

"She's at home taking care of her dad. He overworked himself and got sick." Yoi said, reading the page. Tamaki stared, and then looked at Kyoya.

"And you couldn't tell me that?"! He asked, crying.

"And this is the reason why. She didn't want you to worry and end up storming over there because her father needs peace and quiet." Kyoya said. Midori took the book away from Yoi and flipped through it. She paused and read.

"Yep, says so right here." she pointed to the word bubble. Tamaki read it quickly and pouted.

"Why does she think so lowly of you?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"She doesn't think lowly of you. She just doesn't like it when you think of her as a commoner. You know, people can't help what family they're born in. You can't help that you're rich and Haruhi can't help that she's poor. That's just how the world is. Just like I can't help what happened to me. But I accept, just like you and Haruhi did." Yoi said. Everyone was quiet for a long time, before Midori and Hotaru started clapping.

"Oh my god! Yoi broke the record!" Hotaru said. Rather loudly. The entire lunch room went quiet, before the twins threw a fork in the vice principles soup, splashing him with it. He wiped it off.

"Who threw the fork?" he asked, The twins pointed at a random bow, who looked shocked. The vp dragged him out, and the lunchroom was loud again.

"Stupid Hotaru! You don't have to talk so loud!" Midori said, hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Um...what did you mean by 'record'?" Hunny asked, munching on his cake. Midori looked at him.

"Oh. Well, Yoi is usually very quiet. So quiet even, that sometimes you forget she's there. She's never said more than two to three sentence answers." she explained.

"O---hh." the twins and Tamaki said, nodding.

"What happened to you? What you mentioned earlier?" Kaoru asked. Yoi didn't answer, but instead picked up her bag, took the book from Midori's hand, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What it something I said?" Kaoru asked. Midori and Hotaru looked at with saddened eyes.

"That's a subject that she doesn't like talking about." Hotaru said.

"We don't even know what it is, but she'll tell us when she's good and ready." Midori said. Hikaru go up and ran after her.

"Where's he going?" Hotaru asked.

"Probably to find her. Since your new, you most likely don't know your way around." Kaoru said.

"Ha! That's funny!" Hotaru laughed, "She's already memorized the layout of the school! Me and Midori have only memorized how to get our classes."

They all laughed (Kyoya smirked, Mori smiled) and soon the bell for next class rang. They ll said goodbyes, and Kaoru, Midori and Hotaru headed to their classroom.

A boy with short blue hair and green eyes walked up to the school. He wore the boys uniform and held his bag at his side.

'So this is where they are.' he though. He clenched his free hand into a fist.

'They'll pay for leaving me behind!' he growled, glaring at the school.

Too bad he didn't know that they hadn't forgotten him, but he was late and their teacher had rushed them onto the plane before he got there.

* * *

End

Let me know what you think. It ain't the greatest, but there will be more. I wrote this years ago (2007) and lost the notebook (a friend had it and I forgot). I just got it back, read it, typed it up and posted it. Now, I have to re-plot everything and figure out who the 'mystery guy' is.


End file.
